


I Will Make You Suffer

by originalcontent



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Angry Oswald, Based off of 3x18, M/M, Spoilers, might add something later, pissed Ed, sorta Nygmobblepot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 10:16:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10919772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/originalcontent/pseuds/originalcontent
Summary: Takes place after Oswald and Ed are reunited. Spoilers for 3x18!





	I Will Make You Suffer

**Author's Note:**

> Everything Oswald ever wanted to say to Ed once he caught up to him.

“Oswald?”

That voice. A voice he replayed over and over in his mind. A scene with no melody, no tender words. Only the ocean and the rough winds that would slap him as he gazed deeply into the eyes of the man who tried to kill him and who he loved so dearly. To abolish these feelings and how willing he was to let himself be removed from this life once and for all in the name of love. The man who taught him sacrifice then showed him what it was to be truly heartbroken. A man whose face had been burned into his the back of his eyelids, he saw each smile they shared and all the talks they had late at night. But the strongest feeling of them all was the sense of rage that he had only barely felt with scum like Theo Galavan. Only this was much deeper, these memories cut so much more because they were intended to. Approaching the bars he looked at the man he had been searching for fruitlessly but now he was here, all of James Gordon’s tricks led him here. With Edward Nygma, the man who stole his heart and smashed it into a billion pieces. The scar on his abdomen felt much more intense in this moment. Even with all this fury building up inside of the small man a tiny part of him did miss him, longed to see his brilliant teeth in a smile, the glimmer in his eyes when he got excited. That eccentric way of speaking, he missed the riddles almost. 

“You’re alive?!” Growling out the words they phased him no more, the anger Ed had towards him no longer concerned Oswald. With his final limp he was so close to him even with these cages to separate the two. The scene danced tauntingly in his mind once more as he bore his gaze into the taller, fingers shaking in their shackles. Maybe he wasn’t blinking but he could see it so clearly. That look on his dear companions face as he told him he did not love him. That he was exacting his revenge in the name of the cheap harlot he knew for all of perhaps one to two weeks. And there Oswald was, ready with his heart exposed he proclaimed over and over his love for Ed, even tried to reach out and touch him, but that only resulted in more rejection. In fact it resulted in so much more than simple rejection he was struck in the stomach with a bullet that symbolized his betrayal. With this man who Oswald believed to truly be a friend he could trust, this incandescent, strange man had chose a dead love over his mentor. And now things could never be the same. Never. Breath coming out slow and labored, it was silent as he kept his neck stretched out to the other, his hands snaked past the bars and tried to grasp hold of that stringy little neck. 

Of course he was able to jump back with his skittish nature. Jaw clenched he wanted to grab him and shake the life out of him. Fingers desperate to reach further and wring his neck. All the things he wanted to do was hurt him as much as he was hurt. Eyes bulging he saw hardly the man in front of him, his heart racing he felt the hot sense of blood-lust rush over him. Words complacent in this situation, his muscles aching to maim and rip this man apart. Only the two of them were in this small room and the two of them were locked in an intense gaze. Steely blue and cracked hazel intertwined with complicated and infuriating emotions. Something he thought he said aloud was only in his mind, he was close to his boiling point before Edward even said one more thing. He had been thinking it over and over, debating with himself what he would say when he finally got Ed in his path and on his knees before him. “I will make you suffer.”


End file.
